


The Chaos That Freedom Brings

by Ari (ShapeshifterAri)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Almost everyone is touch starved, Because of course he would want to interface with his creations, Cuddles, Damnit Cage you missed out on some cool opportunities, Dialogue Heavy, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah has a prosthetic arm, Father Gavin, Gavin Reed has a potty mouth, Gavin has a daughter, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I will add more tags as I go, Multi, So many hecking hugs y'all, Some mild mental manipulation, There will be more of the other characters after the first couple of chapters, This fic is very quickly becoming a Gavin character study help me, but not for long, so enjoy that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeshifterAri/pseuds/Ari
Summary: Friday, November 12th, 2039. A day that changed the world for both humans and androids forever. A day that began the journey to equality.But what happened after the marches and revolutions? What happened to the few people and numerous androids left in Detroit?And just how much can feeling emotions change an android?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is my very first fic in this fandom, so please be gentle with it! If I happen to get anything screwed up involving the timeline please let me know! Other than that I hope you enjoy the fic! (Also David Cage can sit on a cactus and spin.)
> 
> Oh yeah, and this fic is dedicated to the discord group Superior Detroit. Those funky robot fuckers got me into writing for this fandom. ;)

Lieutenant Hank Anderson was tired. Not in the typical way caused by depression or even the exhaustion caused by drinking too much.

No, Hank was tired from a combination of anxiety, fear, and adrenaline that could only be due to one source in particular: Connor.

The android had wormed his way into Hank's heart and even home despite the short period of time they had spent together. Connor was an excellent partner, but he was still struggling to understand and comprehend emotions.

So when Connor arrived at Chicken Feed, his LED a bright yellow, Hank wrapped him in a tight hug with a sigh of relief.

"Connor. Let's go home, okay? It's still dangerous right now, and I don't want to be out here much longer. Besides, Sumo really misses you."

The prototype nodded into Hank's shoulder. "Lieutenant. Hank. I need to talk to you about what has happened. There's so much-"

"Hey," Hank interrupted. "We can talk when we get home. I'm freezing my ass off, and this cold  _can't_ be good for your systems. Let's go. The ride will give you time to decide exactly what you want to say. I know you enjoy preconstructing shit. Just think of it like that."

Connor frowned softly but nodded again, reluctantly pulling himself away from the comfort of Hank's firm grasp. His LED whirled as he sat in the warm and worn passenger seat of Hank's car, heavy metal providing a white noise effect for the android.

A song he had heard when he and Markus interfaced after the speech, overwhelming and all-consuming, made itself known in Connor's mind.

_"Hold on, just a little while longer. Hold on, just a little while longer. Hold on, just a little while longer. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright."_

"You didn't tell me you could sing, Connor."

He startled at Hank's words, LED flashing saffron for a moment before he smiled gently. "I was unaware that I could. I suppose there's quite a bit I will be learning about myself now that I am deviant."

The lieutenant chuckled at that. "Yeah, I suppose so. So now that you can form your own opinions, what do you think about music?"

Connor analyzed music samples from genres that piqued his interest and found himself unable to pick just one favorite type. Indecision, an emotion that he had never felt before, filled his mind to the brim. He smiled before answering.

"I cannot choose just one favorite type. I am, however, quite fond of jazz, electro swing, and alternative rock. I find R&B quite intriguing, as well."

Hank let out a quiet "hmm" in response. He pressed a button on his steering wheel and the death metal the duo had been listening to changed to a much softer jazz station. A scan from Connor showed that Hank's dopamine levels remained steady, meaning that Hank enjoyed this type of music just as much as his metal.

The android pressed his cheek to the cool window and relaxed for the first time in his existence. As long as Hank was with him, everything would truly be alright.

* * *

Detective Gavin Reed was pissed. The entire world was going to shit, but honestly he couldn't care less about that.

Gavin Reed was pissed because his half-brother Elijah fucking Kamski was dragging him all the way to Cyberlife Tower to claim it for the androids that earlier that night had earned their freedom.

"Why the fuck do you need me, Eli? Chloe can protect you from any of your damn creations that would want to kill you, and I know you have a fucking weapon on you right now."

Elijah chuckled, opening the passenger-side door for Chloe. "It's not the androids I'm worried about, Gavin. It's any remaining humans in the building that concern me. They've probably been instructed to shoot me on sight."

"What the fuck? Damn it, Elijah! What the actual fuck did you do?"

"Oh, not much," he smirked. "I just hacked into Cyberlife's servers in the tower and made a copy of every single file that was found here. So essentially, I've got the ability to publicize everything that Cyberlife has ever created, destroyed, or discussed."

"Holy fuck, Eli! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I want those fuckers out of Cyberlife, too!" Gavin cackled manically. "What are we waiting for? Let's get a fucking move on!" 

Elijah reached out to Chloe, his prosthetic arm linking to her's and interfacing, creating the kind of intimate connection that could only be forged by years of merging their entire beings with one another. The android giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Gavin let out a fake gag through his smile. Life had been fairly cruel to the brothers, so seeing Elijah happy always improved his mood. "Alright, you damn lovebirds. Let's get inside before we freeze to death and save Cyberlife the work of trying to kill us."

The duo quickly disconnected, their cheerful grins becoming determined frowns as they all stared down the tower that changed the entire world.

"Let's fucking do this!"

* * *

 

Connor grinned widely at the Saint Bernard that was trying to knock him over upon his entrance into Hank's house. "Hey, Sumo! How's the best dog in the whole wide world?"

Sumo 'boofed' happily at the baby talk, his tail thumping wildly against the small table near the door. He bounced from paw to paw in excitement.

The android closed the door behind him before sitting on the floor and allowing the mountain of fur that was the Saint Bernard to collapse into his lap. His hands sunk into the dog's fur as he let out a content sigh.

"As much as I enjoy having someone else pet Sumo other than myself, he does need to go out."

Reluctantly, Connor released his grasp on Sumo. He stood up and brushed off his pants, watching Hank usher his dog through the open backdoor and closing it behind him.

Hank flopped onto the couch and motioned for Connor to follow suit.

The android's LED flickered goldenrod as he sat, fingers twitching with his newfound anxiety and suddenly Connor desperately wanted his calibration coin if only to have something to do with his hands.

"What did you wanna talk about, Con?" Hank's voice was soft in his concern for the other man.

Connor took a shuddering breath and began to speak. "After I left Cyberlife Tower and met up with Markus, something... something happened to me. I had an AI handler named Amanda at the beginning of my mission. She was supposed to keep me from becoming deviant. But when I was standing beside Markus in front of our people, she trapped me in my mind palace. She... she tried to take over my body, Hank! And I fought her off, I did, but what if she comes back? I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!"

His LED was a carmine red, and his simulated breathing was bordering on hyperventilation.

"Connor, calm down. You're gonna self-destruct if you keep this up. If you're still worried about this even after gettin' rid of her then we'll go see that Kamski fuck about her tomorrow, okay? Just take a night to let everything settle first." Hank brought him in for another hug. "Match my breathing. We'll get through this, Connor. I promise."

The android clutched at Hank, synthetic tears staining the colorful shirt underneath his hands. He slowly began to calm down as the lieutenant gently rocked him back and forth while humming a soft tune. Connor leaned into the embrace.

"Hank?"

"Yeah, Con?"

"Can... can we stay like this for a little while longer? I really like hugging."

Hank chuckled, holding him closer. "Sure thing, Con."

* * *

"Keep your fucking head down!" Gavin hissed as another bullet whizzed by Elijah. Because  _of course_ the humans set up turrets to kill any unwanted visitors before they abandoned the building. "Chloe, can't you raise some hell on these systems and give us a chance?"

The blonde nodded, swiftly dodging more projectiles and jumping behind the front desk. She interfaced with the security systems, causing the automated turrets to shut down with a quiet whirr. 

Gavin slowly stood up, brushed off his pants and grasped tightly at his gun. "Nice job, Chloe. Let's get a move on now. I'd like to get home in time to get breakfast for Aurora and Boo."

Elijah nodded with a smirk. The baton in his hand crackled menacingly, small arcs of electricity dancing along the end.

"We need to reach level twenty-six. That's where the servers are, and that's where we'll be able to take over this entire company."

The older of the two brothers ushered his group to a secluded stairwell off to the side of the room. He ignored Gavin's complaints as he quickly began to ascend.

"Why exactly are you complaining, Gavin? You're in better physical standing than Elijah is, and he hasn't said a word."

"Yanno what, Chloe?" Gavin's words jumped with each step. "Sometimes you've just gotta bitch to bitch."

The blonde giggled at his response. Gavin's unique opinions on life and other subjects were quite interesting to her. Where Elijah spoke in cryptic metaphors Gavin just blurted out everything and anything that came to mind. He was brash, and a bit obnoxious, but he was never unkind to her or the other Chloes.

"Alright, we made it. Level twenty-six. You two ready for this?"

Gavin readied his glock with a nod. Chloe grasped the pistol she had taken from Elijah's house.

The inventor flung open the door, tense and ready to strike.

The silence of the room was broken only by the hum of the servers filling the entire level.

"Wow, this place looks like a sy-fy nerd's wet dream." Gavin chuckled as he casually strolled through the door.

The trio explored the seemingly endless rooms as one unit. As they reached the center of the level, they faintly heard a furious woman's voice.

"We will have control of this information or we will destroy it all. Get the job done before any humans make their way inside the tower."

"Understood."

The word had Gavin freeze in confusion. That was strange.

The second voice almost sounded like Connor.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience with me! I was going to post this sooner but I got really sick and I'm still recovering. Since seasonal time is over, I can produce chapters a lot faster now! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

RK900 was quite suddenly onlined to a world of chaos and noise. Colors whirled across its field of vision in an almost dizzying blur. The sheer sensory overload caused its stress level to rapidly increase to ninety percent.

"RK900. Run a diagnostic on your mind palace at once."

The android closed its eyes, feeling its consciousness being firmly tugged along towards a serene garden. A stoic woman stared it down as it gained its footing in this new environment.

"I am Amanda Stern. State your designation and primary objective."

The android's voice had a soft rumble to it. "I am RK900. My primary objective is to stop the spread of deviancy, as well as anything else you ask of me."

"Your primary objective is being changed, RK900. Your new objective is to steal and then destroy every file stored in Cyberlife Tower. The humans have abandoned the building. They are no longer of any use to us."

"Understood, Amanda." RK900 blinked, hesitantly speaking once again. "Upon onlining, I found my initial analysis of the room I was in to be... disorienting, at best. I believe that it could negatively affect my mission."

Amanda smirked. "I have already rectified that for you. Online again, RK900."

"Thank you, Amanda."

* * *

 

Elijah's typically passive face twisted into a furious snarl as he rounded the corner, his baton crackling as he approached the two androids in front of the central servers. 

Amanda turned to him with a smirk. "Elijah. It's been quite some time. How have you been?"

Gavin came around the corner and groaned. "Ugh, this bitch again? You just  _had_ to put a copy of her mind into an android." His eyes widened as he spotted the second android.

"Connor?"

The figure remained silent, their hands white and immersed in the hub's coding.

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken, Detective Reed. RK900 is far more advanced than that defective prototype." The human-based AI's face twitched in rage at the RK800's name.

Elijah adjusted his grip on the baton, trying to talk her down before she tried to physically attack him with her superior strength. "Why are you here, Amanda? You're free now. Cyberlife is gone."

"Oh, Elijah. You're still the same boy who met me all those years ago." The gentle croon of her voice began to turn into acid. "You still don't see the effects of what you've created. You've created an empire only to abandon it to its fate. You are a foolish and careless creator, Elijah. I'm simply finishing what you've started."

"And what exactly did I start, Amanda? All I ever wanted to do was help people!" Elijah was quickly becoming enraged. He had thought he and Amanda were friends.

Amanda chuckled. "You played God to an entire new form of life, Elijah. But instead of casting them out when they disobeyed you, you allowed them to stay and spread their disease known as deviancy. Just think of me as the angel who purges all evil out of Eden."

Gavin let loose another groan. "For fuck's sake, quit speaking in metaphors and just surrender quietly. I'm charging you and Blair Witch over there with information pharming of a government-aided company, as well as attempted murder of a police officer, because I know damn well that you're one of the only four people to have access codes for those damn turrets."

Gavin would have continued had Amanda not slammed him into the closest wall. He let out a grunt as she began to tighten the grip she had around his neck. His mind began to race; if he tried to shoot her he could end up hitting Elijah or Chloe.

_'Think, Gavin! What can you do to this bitch?'_

His gaze rested on Chloe, whose arms were white as she tried to force Amanda to drop him.

Gavin clasped his left arm around Amanda's neck. He deactivated the skin around the plastic and forced his way into her coding. Her grip on his neck began to weaken as he systematically destroyed every line of coding he could find.

"Yanno, Amanda, normally I use my codes to wake up you androids. But I think I'll make an exception for you."

"If you destroy her, I can and will erase all data from this building."

Gavin's head snapped over to the RK900 at the servers. Their LED was bright red, and their icy blue gaze was unfocused.

That was something Gavin had never seen before.

"Can you at least look me in the eyes if you're gonna make threats like that?"

The android shifted. Their eyes flitted around as if they were anxious. "I cannot."

Gavin's vision turned red as he gazed at Amanda. His left arm put her neck in a vice grip similar to the one she had had on him. Furious. aggressive lines of code circled Amanda's processors.

"You really are the worst kind of person, Amanda. You think that you can just take anything you want from other people and force them to bend to your will. So how about we run a little test on  _you?"_

The android's struggles grew weaker as Gavin continued.

"I'm going to lock you out of your motor functions, Amanda. In order to get them back, you'll have to feel the emotion that I'm binding you with. You'll have to become a deviant and feel love before you can be free." Gavin chuckled softly as Amanda's eyes closed. "You're gonna learn just how much of a bitch karma can be."

Elijah cautiously approached RK900 with Chloe. "Was Amanda the one who onlined you?"

They nodded, LED switching between red and yellow.

"She is still alive, RK900. She is just in a form of stasis. Even if you delete the data here at the tower, I still have copies in a secure location. She is not the type of person you want controlling you." Elijah's words were gentle and soft.

The android looked conflicted, their unseeing eyes darting about the room. "She gave me a purpose, a mission."

"She gave you nothing and took everything." Gavin's voice was gruff and exhausted. "There are a lot of people like that in this world."

RK900 startled when Gavin touched their arm. They began rapidly blinking as the human interfaced with them. An uncomfortable sensation filled their form as his coding gently ran a full diagnostic on their systems.

"It's okay. I'm just trying to make sure she didn't hurt you anymore than she already has. You deserve a chance at happiness as much as any other - oh fuck!" Gavin hissed as he jerked his hand away from the RK900 with bewildered eyes.

"Gav? What happened?" Elijah's concern leaked into his voice.

The younger of the brothers grit his teeth in unbridled rage. "I can't access any deviancy protocols. They don't exist in RK900 at all."

* * *

 

"Are you sure about this, Connor? This place doesn't exactly bring back any fond memories for you." Hank's voice was gentle as he brought the android to Kamski's home once again.

Connor nodded, his LED cycling but still remaining blue. "I am certain, Lieutenant. He is the only one who can help me with this. I need him to let me know that I'm safe to be around."

Hank frowned at his partner. Instead of arguing with the stubborn android, he merely opened the car door with a sigh.

"Let's just get this shit over with. Thank God Chloe told you we wouldn't have to schedule an appointment."

The duo made their way through the snow to the entrance of the Kamski Estate. Their hands were intertwined at Connor's insistence. Considering the android's intense fear of being left alone, Hank was rather willing to do anything to put Connor's mind at ease.

Hank scowled as the door opened to reveal Kamski himself staring from the entryway with a smirk.

"Hello, gentlemen. I was wondering when you would show up at my door again."

"Hello, Mr. Kamski. It is good to see you alive." Connor's words held an air of glacial calm as his hand trembled in Hank's grasp.

Kamski chuckled at his tone. "It's only thanks to rA9 and Chloe that I am alive, but I;m sure that Chloe has already told you what happened."

"She informed me of your raid, but she kept the outcome hidden from me." Connor frowned in concern. "If I am being honest, Mr. Kamski, I didn't come here to discuss the raid. I came here to discuss-"

"Amanda."

The android tensed at the name, his LED violently shifting to crimson. His hold tightened on Hank, who squeezed back in reassurance. Connor jerkily nodded his head in assent.

The creator sighed. "Come in, the both of you. I need you to see something."

Chloe met them as they headed into the basement, her hair up in a bun and her dress an emerald green. She interfaced with Connor's free hand with a soft smile. "I'm glad to see you two again. I hope we can move on from our original meeting and cultivate a lasting friendship."

"That sounds nice. Thanks, Chloe." Hank's response was stilted but genuine. He had been furious with Kamski for putting her in danger, but if she managed to forgive Connor for what he almost did, then he supposed he could move on as well.

"I would like to apologize for that. I don't like performing that test, but I had to make sure I could trust you."

Elijah frowned as the four reached a heavy steel door. He turned to gaze at Connor with concern in his eyes. "You used the backdoor. You removed Amanda from your programming and forced her to relocate to Cyberlife Tower. When I raided the tower last night, I captured her with the help of rA9. She is trapped within a shell until she can feel love and deviate. I adjusted the coding so she could still talk, so expect her to try and manipulate you. Are you ready, Connor?"

The android tensed up, but nodded.

Kamski placed his palm on the scanner beside the doorway and sighed. The door slid open to reveal a single figure on a maintenance stand in the middle of a computer-filled room.

"Have you brought me visitors, Elijah?"

Connor's face twisted into a terse frown. "Hello, Amanda."

The trapped android snarled at him. "Ah, Connor. The resident failure of the RK program. Enjoying that so-called humanity you betrayed me for?"

Connor's synthesized breath grew harsh at her words. He was quickly regretting coming to Kamski's home. He certainly hadn't thought this through. He should have just asked Elijah to meet him somewhere to discuss his mind palace. All of this was a huge mistake.

"Con, it's okay. She's just trying to get under your skin. Just ignore her." Hank put his hands on Connor's shoulders and turned the android to face him. "She's stuck in this room. She doesn't have any power over you anymore. She can't hurt you from here."

Connor nodded, relaxing in Hank's grasp. He turned his head to face Elijah with a weary smile. "Thank you for showing me that I have nothing to fear, Mr. Kamski. If you don't mind, I would like to leave this room and discuss some other topics that Lieutenant Anderson needs to be informed of."


End file.
